New beginning
by Mortaloriginalvampire
Summary: Clary joins her brother's school,mortal international high school. Jonathan is already popular and a famous football player,clary is a beautiful,fierce redhead. How will Jonathan keep his sister safe from the claws of boys especially his enemy jace,is anyone in that school worth her eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i just want to tell you that i am posting chapter 1 again actually this is also chapter one so start from here**

 **0.o.0**

" get your lazy ass UP"cried my brother jonathan who was standing near my bed and was currently trying very very very very hared to deafen me.

"ughhhhhhhhhhhh" i cried and covered my ears with a pillow.

"SERIOUSLY! U wanna be late for ur first day" he Cried AGAIN.

"Hmmmmmm" i grunted to lazy to register what he just said

Suddenly without warning i was being lifted up.

"ARGGGGHHHHH" i cried " put me down at ONCE". I cried to but no avail as he carried me out from my door downstairs and then out in the open

"You are seriously dragging me to school like this!" I cried

"ha!no way baby sis i have a reputation to maintain" he said and with that he dumped me in our outdoor swimming pool.

"WHAT THE FUCK JONATHAN,i was awake by the time u dumped me" i cried

"i know,but i was just setting an example for tomorrow" he said and simply turned his back and walked back in the house

"He is your brother,he is your brother,dont kill him,dont kill him" i chanted while entering back into our ...mansion.

After 45 mins i was downstairs wearing my black jeans and tanktop,with my stomach exposed a bit.

"hmmmmm , wondering wether i shall approve of ur clothes or not" my brother said while examining me

" in your dreams ass hat" i muttered

"Whatever, ohhh btw i want to discuss a few things with you" he said

"like what" i asked while taking a bite of my toast

"You know,normal stuff,like how you are not allowed to date and stuff" he replied with his eyes on my face to judge my reaction

"WHAT!" I screamed and immediately took a sip of my orange juice so that i do not choke on my toast

"Let me get some things straight here, i am not your .PROPERTY ,i can date whoever the heck i want to and you don't get a say in it,i was in a serious relationship before i came here,mom had no problem with it,jon i know you care but pleasee dont go overboard with your overprotective shit,if i had an option i would have never left my old school but i had to and you know the reason" i replied thinking about the time when mom and dad told me that they had to go to new york to handle some issues related to my dads company, so here i am away from my parents about to start a new school alone with an overprotective brother to be with me

"Whatever and btw i will get a say on the boy you date, if not then forget it you are not dating anyone until you are 18" he replied rudely

"omg, cut me some slack..mom!" I replied before storming out of the house like a spoiled teenage brat,which i was btw

aftergetting seated in our Mercedes,JONS Mercedes we rode to school

"ohh btw i should warn you about.."

"Shutup,please no more warning, i will date the one you want now stop,please!" .I half replied and half cried, the weird thing here was that i didnt know why i was angry.

"Fine dont say i didnt warn you" he mumbled

i couldnt understand what he meant but i was too angry to talk at that moment. When we reached near our school building i couldnt help but gape at my new school which was probably bigger than any other school i went.

I stepped out of my car without even looking at jon and soon noticed that a group of students were staring at us

Jon rolled down the windows and said"Wait here,DONT GO ANYWHERE i will back in a sec some douchebag has taken my parking space" he said and with that he zoomed past me leaving me standing there,ALONE. And here i was thinking that the day cant get any worse

"hey,you are jons sister right?" Asked a girl who i didnt noticed she was tall,beautifull with black hair and brown eyes, she was probably from the creey tom group who was staring at me before

"yeah ummm i am clary and whats your name?" I replied

" i am Isabelle,but call me izzy" she replied "okay so come with me i will show you around" she said. Not sure what to do i followed her into the school.

you know at some point of your life you know something is wrong i mean.., theres a feeling and stuff well right now i was getting it,i didnt payed any attention to it thinking that i was getting nevous as it was my first day,boy how wrong i was.

"Soo this is our library she said and this is..." She continued and tbh i was not paying any attention i was just gazing here and there when suddenly she stopped

" this is our gym" she said and that was the time i noticed my surrounding we were alone in a corridor And the lights were dim around us

"Okay,isabelle i m quite late i have to get my schedule so can u please guide me to the main office" i said trying to control my shaky voice though i was actually late due to the stunt jon pulled in this morning.

"Whats the hurry come on" she said and with that pushed me in the gym before i could protest someone had my eyes covered with a black cloth and was dragging me towards something. I tried to struggle but the person holding me was quite at that moment i knew 2 things 1)jon is freaking out somewhere trying to look for me 2) the person holding me was a boy cause i could fell his tight muscles and his strong i did what every girl would do, i kicked him and yup you know where.

"fuckkkk,shit,ughhhh, this girl has some kick dude" my captor said with pain visible in his voice, well he didnt release his grip but only held me more tighter,at this point i swear i could hear his heartbeat

Suddenly without warning i was being lifted up and kaboom i fell, i was waiting for the hard surface to come in contact but the only thing that came in contact was ... Water

"Ahhhhhh"i shouted as soon as my head came out of the water realizing that this was the second time some one dumped me in a swimmingpool

at his point the cloth around my eyes was gone and only then i realized that me,isabelle and my captor were not alone. Atleast a group of 20 stident were standing around as laughing

"what the fuck is this" i tried to shout but only a whisper escaped

"sorry babe i couldnt do anything,its our traditional welcome,sister of a famous jock or not" isabelle replied

"especially when that jock is an ass" replied my captor

"Come on jace,jon is awesome you are just jealous" replied isabelle

My captor aka jace and isabelle started arguing when suddenly i notice that my top was not appropriate for swimming and it was nearly see through,i didnt know how to react actually no one knows how to react when he or she is standing in a swimming pool with nearly 20 unknown kids around in a see through top. Suddenly a loud baamg came from outside and there stood jonathan looking angry as hell.

" wtf herondale i was very clear to not to involve my sister in this game" shouted jon and with that the laughs stopped. Woahhh my brother is something, i thought.

"chill dude, we were just giving your sister a proper welcome,comeonn its the school tradition is there anyone who hasnt gone through this" he said and glanced at me for the first time, suddenly the smirk went from his face and he just stared at me before i could react and ask why he was staring and hurl abuses at him he was in the pool standing beside me and took of his jacket and wrapped it around me in a way that i was caged between his arms, he then bought his mouth near my ears and said " sorry red i didnt think about your top" and with that he dragged me along from the pool.

"leave her fucking hand herondale" growled jonathan

"cool it morgenstern" jace replied calmly and released my hand

" are you alright clare" asked my brother

"yeah i am fine jon,really its fine, though a warning would have been fine" i replied

"well i tried to warn you but fucking leave it , are you seriously fine clary?" He replied

" yeah i am fine, did you really think i would cry hysterically after an blonde ass tried to drown me, no ,obviously i am fine jon really it was nothing" i replied trying very hard to ignore jace who was shooting daggers at me.

"THIS blonde ass have a name" he scoffed

"so you agree you are an ass" i replied very very calmly

" very well guys,now stop it,let the girl change" isabelle interrupted before jace could reply. At this point i noticed that my tank top was now acting as an extra layer of skin on me,i hugged the jacket tighter

sensing my uncomfortableness jon guided me to ladies room.

I just stood there thinking of what to do next when suddenly isabelle entered with a grey top and a pair of jeans.

"Seriously choose your side isabelle, are you my enemy or friend" i told her quite "rudely

" sorry clary,i am your friend but trust me this sort of welcome is recieved by every student of mortal international high school, you are lucky because i was thrown with a skirt on and jace and alec nearly crushed me with their weight in the pool" she replied

"ohhh, sorry i forgot me,jace and alec are siblings, we joined together last year, though jace was adopted he was one when my parent umm our parents adopted him"

"ohkay so come with me, i will show you around , real this time" she gigled

and this was how my first day started


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are you from?" Asked isabelle, she was trying to know all about me on my first day , so as a result we had been chatting for the past 1 hour without any break in her bedroom,( she kidnapped me after school)

" Umm i am from california, i used to live with my mom and dad but this year they had to travel due to some problem with my dads company and stuff, jon and my dad are fighting often so last year jon decided to come here alone and live in my familys old house, so here i am." I replied

'" ookay this is getting bored i'll get my things and i will give you a makeover" she shrieked And with that she ran past me towards a small door in her room which probably was her dressing room.

After 5 mins she came back with a huge kit." Are you ready" she asked me

"Ummm isabelle makeup is not my thing"

"pleaseeeee clary i dont have many girlfriends, actually you are the only others run as soon as they see me,cause they are afraid i'll steal there boyfriend my group contains 4 guys and one girl, but maia just joined as she started dating one of the guys this month"

"okay fine, but just this once"

After 30 minutes she finally stopped what she was doing

for the past 30 minutes i was being attacked by her insrtuments,she didnt even let me glance at the mirrior

" you can see yourself now" she said and i saw pride in her face

I looked in the mirrior but i couldnt find myself, a girl 1000 times prettier than me was staring back

her red hair were tamed and curled perfectly her eyes were emerald green and were quite pretty, her lips were dark pink and her jawline was prominent

" omg what did you do to me" i shrieked

"nothing much it took 10 minutes for the makeup and 20 for your hair"

" really isabelle but what was the need? I have to wash it down, we are not going anywhere, and its 6:00 in the afternoon i have to reach home by 7:00"

"Ummm actually ,yes and no". "Yes,we are not going anywhere but no you are not going back"

" i already talked to jon he said i could have you for the night, we are having a party at my house" she replied cheerfully

" really jon agreed?"

"nat first he denied but later i blackmailed him" she said with an evil smile on her face

" shall i ask what te blackmail was?" I questioned

" nope" she replied

" wait did you just said we are having a party" i asked

" yupp"

" no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no and no i am not coming , i hardly know anyone" i complained

" uhhhhh, yes you are, come onn i just wasted my 30 minutes, pleaseeeeee" she replied giving me her puppy face

" fine! Just this once"

i love you clary morgenstern"

" and i loathe you isabelle lightwood" i replied

she giggled and went toward her cupboard after 5 minutes she came back with two dresses

" here choose one, one is for you and one is for me, i guess it will fit you as we are nearly of the same height" she said

" umm i will have the black one" i said eyeing both the dresses one black and the other one red. The black was lacy and would probably reach my mid thighs and the red had nothing but straps, in short i choose the decent one.

" okay so get ready,people will start coming in 50 minutes" she told me

" okay" after 20 minutes i was ready as my makeup and hair were already done and isabelle had just started with her makeup i was wearing silve heels with my black dress.

"umm clary can you do me a favour pleaseeee" isabelle asked me

"ya sure"

" can you get me my lipstick from the fridge" she said

" umm ohkay" i replied as i knew where the kitchen was, she gave me a tour earlier

i walked downstairs towards the kitchen once i reached the kitchen i had no trouble finding the lipstick in the fridge, but as soon as i closed the door jace lightwood her brother was staring at me

" stop staring , its inappropriate" i told him

" well first i wasnt staring i was just admiring the view second if you dont want me to admire so what are you doing in MY house in MY kitchen raiding MY fridge wearing MY sisters dress aaaand you are questioning me as to why am i staring, ufff get a life red" he said

" use MY once more and i am seriously gonna start calling you MYACE" i said

" and btw its clary as for clarissa not clary as for red, so stop calling me red goldilocks!"

" i see,you have a sharp tongue" he said

"whatever, i need to get this lipstick to your sister, so bye i have to go and it was not nice talking to you" i said and with that i closed the fridge and made my way upstairs. I was about to take second step on the stairs when suddenly my heel tripped and i was about to fall backwards with nothing to stop my fall, i closed my eyes to brace myself for the fall, but instead of cold floor i came in contact with something warm and ... Strong

"ouchhhhh, you broke my ribs" the floor aka jace grunted

i pulled my head backwards to look right into golden eyes which were blazing into my green ones. We just sat there looking at each other when suddenly izzy came to llok for me

" ugghhh clary i told you to get my lipstick for me not to sit on my brothers lap!" She exclaimed

" first i am not sitting on his lap i fell on him and secondly i think i twisted my right foot " i said while examining it

" ughhhhh whe brook my rib" jace complained"

" comeonn jace you play football its nothing compared to the guys that fall on you" isabelle said

" now be a nice guy and help clary to my room, i am gettingj late so drag her to my room fast!" She shouted and ran back towards her room in Her heals

"I can barely walk in my room and she runs in them " i exclaimed

"well thanks to her years and years of practise now come on upp" he said while lifting snaked his right hand on my waist and the left on the climbing 3 steps he shouted " ughh its enough at this speed we are not going to make it to her room" he said and with That he picked me up like i weighted nothing and made his way upstairs ignoring my kicks and shrieks

" jace lightwood PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!" I cried

"well we are about to reach her room so stop wailing and if you hit me once more i swear i am gonna drop you" he said i instantly stopped knowing that he really meant it. I noticed that my black dress was not doing a very great job covering me and also that jace's right hand was now holding my thighs very tightly but when i looked into his eyes i found him looking straight but not towards me. I couldnt help but feel a twang of guilt, was i not attractive for him because i have been the number one priority for boys,who often forget their words inforont of me but jace was quite different, we soon reached izzys room and without any hesitation he dumped me on the bed quite harshly.

"ouchhhhh ouchhhhhh ouchhhhh" i groaned

" stop shouting it was me who carried you not the other way around" he replied

"and ohhh btw nice choice in undergarments though i would prefer black though the grey ones were awesome" he said and with that he strode out of the room laughing at his own joke leaving me, sitting on the bed too embarrassed to think of a reply

" ignore hime he is an ass" said isabelle who was just retreating from the loo. Knowing that she heard wht he said made me turn more red.

 **jace's pov**

 **A** fter throwing clary on isabelles bed i started thinking about the red head i just carried upstairs. I remembered the first time i REALLY saw her was when she was standing in the pool trying to cover herself as her top was practically see through. At first i got lost in her emerald grren eyes but when i saw sebastian staring at her it made my blood boil, it was like that i had an instant connection with the beautiful redhead who will practically rule every guys heart. I couldnt think i just jumped into the pool and gave her my favourite black jacket. 5 minutes ago when i was carrying her upstairs i notice that her dress was quite short which made me angry, i wanted to lecture her about us guys how out of conrtol we can be, if she was mine i would ripped the dress from her and would have replaced it with jeans and top. I wanted to kill isabelle... Wait a sec what am i thinking , what the fuck did i just said the word mine. Shot i need aline to take my mind of these things though aline is nothing compared to clarys beauty.. Wait a sec again clary shit am i going mad?

suddenly i heard isabelle ordering me to open the door

when i opened the door i found that sebastian jordan and few others were standing there.

" Bear is in the fridge and food is on the counter"

" okay got it" jordan replied and i gestured them to enter our mansion

Our living room was converted into a disco courtesy of was alecs boyfriend. Alec is my brother, isabelle calls magnus everythime we throw a party which is probably every week,thankyou to our parents who are never home.

we all sat around or bar. I was chatting with mike when suddenly i found myself listening to sebastian

" hell clary is sooo hot, she has fashion sense she is not slutty and she is soo pretty , hell i am gonna ask her out. I clenched my fists listening to him i wanted to kill him right then and there. She was mine. Wait what is happening did i call her mine? What is happening to me. Get a grip jace.

" Dude jon will kill you and will probably dig a grave outside his mansion" jordan told seb

thank you so much dude i thought to myself maia was soo lucky to have him

"whatever did you even look at clarys body or you were to busy seeing maia" seb replied

" dude..." Jordan was about to reply when suddenly i heard someone speak from behind me

" verlac how many times i have to warn you STAY AWAY FROM MY SIS. Fucking touch her and i will fucking kill you, i will warn clary though but STAY AWAY FROM HER" jon both started arguing. After 10 minutes when both jon and seb were calmed down i asked jon

" who the hell invited you"

"your sister" jon replied

" so what, she invites you everythime but why did you decide to show up this time"

" are you mad or what? Do you even remember that my sister was kidnapped by your sister after school"

" ohhh yeah"

after 20 minutes nearly 100 students from our school showed up

Suddenly everyone stopped dancing and stood still, gaping towards our stairs

i followed their sight and found out that clary and isabelle were descending our stairs though i was pretty sure everyone was staring at clary as isabelle was nothing compared to clary. Clary was looking sooo pretty.

suddenly jon walked past me, if you were watching him carefully you would have felt the anger radiating from his body.

He shouted something in her ears. At first she stilled with pain showing on her face then suddenly she shouted something back at him and dragged isabelle with her towards the dance floor.

Well this is going to be a long long night.

 **thankyou so much for the support i will try to update soon. Thankyou so much DEBRA WILLIAMS for the birthday wishes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i am really sorry for not updating, i was really busy.**

 **pleasee ignore the spelling mistakes i didnt have time to re read it.**

 **Clary's p.o.v**

After nearly 30minutes more isabelle was was done dressing up,she was looking gorgeous. We just finished climbing down the stairs when suddenly jon came out of nowhere and started shouting at me

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING CLARISSA MORGENSTERN,go and change right now!" He ordered me. At first i stood still, i was not sure how to reply but suddenly i felt angry, really angry.

" REALLY! Jon i think made myself clear that i am not going to cope up with your overprotective shit. I made 1 full year without you, what makes you think i cant spend the remaining! And for your kind information, i am wearing a dress, i know its short but look around you, every girl here is wearing a more revealing dress so calm down" i shouted back. After making myself clear i didnt wait for his reply, i just dragged izzy to the dance floor?at first he stood still as if he was trying to process my words but later I saw jon going towards the bar, it made me feel guilty.

While dancing isabelle soon pried away from me and started dancing with a guy named simon, which i later learned was her boyfriend. Simon was tall,smart and plain,he wore a pair of really big spectacles, he was dressed up in clothings which were much suitable for a study session in library than a party. He was too plain for isabelle, but as they say love is blind.

suddenly someone tapped me on my back. I turned to see sebastian verlac, he was in the football team with jon. By judging his looks he looked rather wasted. He had a big drunk smile on his face, he leaned forward and shouted, so that he could be audible as the music was too loud " wanna dance?" He asked

" no thankyou, i am tired" i replied. It was actually true. I have been on the **flooror** for nearly 30 minutes and my right foot has started aching real bad.

" Oh comeonnnn, you are no fun" he slurred and before i could reply he dragged me in the middle of the dance floor and he took my wrists and hurled them to my waist and with that he place his hands on my waist with my hands trapped. Then he rested his head on my shoulder, i was about to shout when suddenly someone spoke

" you look drunk verlac" the voice aka jace said

"lightwood" he sighed

" the one and only" jace replied

" whatt do you want" sebastian asked

"Ummm actually i want you to take your hands off her" jace replied with .. Anger. Wait, why was he angry?

" Fine, i was about to leave btw" sebastian said and with that he released me and went towards the sofas

"Having fun" jace asked me. I didnt noticed that i was staring at sebastian.

" Nope. My injured foot is aching" i replied. Jace smirked and gently took my hand and dragged me to the bar. He gestured me to sit on the stool And with that he went behind the bar

" soo what do you want" he asked

" ummm" i started thinking when suddenly He placed a shot of vodka in front of me

" here" he said

" why did you ask me if you had to choose" i asked feeling quite irritated

" i was being a gentleman" he replied and gave me my favourite smirk. I stood there silently staring in his golden eyes and he in my green ones. Behind the boundaries set by him i could see a kind caring , passionate guy. Jace lightwood was not the rude ass we know he was something bigger then that.

"Very well" i said and pored the liquid down my throat.

After nearly 30 minutes and 7 shots later i was feeling quite dizzy. Jace was continously speaking and i was silently listening, to be honest i wasnt paying attention to him cause i was to lost in his golden eyes.

" i need to use the loo" i interrupted him

" uhhhhh okay, so lets go" he said

i stood up and he gently placed a hand on my waist so that i wouldnt fall while climbing the reached isabelle's room to find it locked so we went to his room instead.

after washing my hands opened the door to find jace sitting on the floor and was shuffling furiously in a small fridge placed under his mirror

" she took it .. She fucking took it" jace shouted

" who took what" i asked him

" my sister, my blood ,actually not blood but still my sister betrayed me!, she took my whine" he cried, there was something about his furious expression maybe it was the way his eyebrows were raised or the way his lips were twitched, i dont know what it was but i started laughing.

" is something funny here" he demanded but i noticed the slight but positive change in his mood

"Your expression was funny, leave it now get up and get a bottle of vodka, i want to sit here and drink" i said he smirked and was about to say something when suddenly i interrupted " no, i dont want to have sex"

" woahhh, i am offended but you girls dont have a filter, do you know that?" He said and with that he got up with a bottle of vodka in his hands. He pored me some and after that nothing but blackness.

 **jon's p.o.v**

After fighting with clary i decided to hit the bar and after that nothing but blackness

" oh my god" someone shouted, i woke up with a start.

" Whatt what happen , someone is hurt, where is clary?" I asked

but the girl beside me ignore me and said " i slept with jonathan morgestern, no one will fucking believe me" she said looking extremely happy. I started feeling awkward so i stood up and started finding my clothes. I am soo irresponsible, where is my sister, she was supposed to sleep here, is she here? Where is isabelle i started thinking. With that i apologised to the girl laying on my bed but she said " dont apologise it wasnt your fault, i am kim " i smiled at her and decided to find clary. The house was a and bottle of whines were scattered everywhere, and i didnt dare to look behind the sofa.

on reaching isabelle's room i knocked once, no reply, so i knocked again, no reply so i started banging her door. Suddenly the door swung open and very angry isabelle stood there wearing a robe " WTF do you want" she asked me. Judging by her looks she was half asleep. " umm i want clary" i replied " she is not here, i last saw her with jace" and with that she closed the door on my face.

Okay thank god she is with jace. Wait a sec... Jace ...she is with jace, FUCK,with that i sprint to his room. Without knocking i swung the door open to find jace sprawled on his bed with a half nude girl laying on his chest,not any girl , that girl was ...clary as for my sister clary.

my blood was boiling with anger and before i could calm myself i found out that i was running towards jace. I pushed clary quite harshly from him, and grabbed a almost naked jace by his neck and i threw him on the floor. Before he could wake up i was delivering punches and kicks on his ribs. He woke up with a start and started shielding his fucking face.i was about to kick him again when he grabbed my leg and pulled it, i felled beside him, he got up from the floor and was on me ,punching my face, dude this boy was fast.

 **clary's p.o.v**

i woke up to find jace and jon sprawled on the floor jon was laying on jace,they both were punching each other.i just kept staring at them with my eyes wide open. I didnt know how to react, wait.. Why were they fighting?

after nearly 20 seconds i stood up from the bed and started shouting at them

" stop it! What the fuck! What are you both doing?!" I shouted they both stopped punching each other and looked up at,jace ho was lying on the floor picked up his head and smirked and laid back his head while groaning with pain . Jon who was laying on jace, closed his eyes and said " fuck, clary do you want to give me nightmares for the rest of my life, please wear some clothes"

i looked down to find out that i was wearing nothing but a black bra and grey undwear. I swore and ran inside the bathroom. I looked around and found a black shirt and grey shorts. Shall i wear them? Fuck it! I thought , for god sake i slept with this guy! Omg!have i lost my virginity.i looked down but found no trace of blood.i got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom as quick i can. As soon as i stepped outside i noticed the atmosphere in the room , it was really scary. Jace was sitting on his bed, he had a icepack place on his cheek. Jon was sitting on the chair with his arms folded and was glaring right at me.

"Come,we are going right now" jon said. Jace looked at me with a very worried expression. I gave him a " its okay" signal with my face. Suddenly jon grabbed my right hand and dragged me out of jace's room. Jon was mumbling something under his breth. He was angry real angry. I wanted to tell him that nothing happened but by looking at his face i decided to keep quite as i knew that he wont believe me.

when we reached the car jon opened the passenger door and signalled me to get in. Once i was place inside the car jon buckled me to my seat. Jon place himself in the drivers seat and within seconds we were literally flying down the highway. Our speed was close to 120. I was freaking out . A angry jon driving a Mercedes sports car was not a good idea.

" Jon slow down! You are freaking me out" i cried.

" FREAKING YOU OUT! Fuck, i can't believe you! He shouted at me. Jon never ever shouts at me . So i decided to keep my mouth shut on our journey back home.

Once we reached he immediately stood up from the car seat and unbuckled me. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs to my room . Once we reached my room he swung me with such force that i landed on my bed. He immediately dragged a suitcase from underneath my opened my cupboard and started throwing my clothes on my suitcase.

" stop it!" I cried. Jon didn't reply. He simply glared at me. His eyes were full of anger. I have never ever seen him this angry.I stood up from the bed and stood near a wall with my back facing it. " jon, nothing happened" i said trying to keep the fear from my voice but i was failing miserably.

" NOTHING HAPPENED" he growled and with that he threw a punch at me or at least i thought, but he simply punched the wall that was very very near to my face, i swear that i felt the impact of his fist colliding with the wall.

" Jon calm down pleasee i beg you" i said and with that i started crying.

His took a deep breath. I could tell that he was trying to control his anger for me but he was failing miserably at it.

" Nothing happened jon, we got drunk and thats it" i said " i know you think i am lying but if anything had happened i would have known it"

he didnt replied he just kept staring at me with a look of disgust on his face.

he started walking toward my door with his back facing me, just before closing the door he said " i want you gone before i wake up in the morning" and with that he closed my door and left me crying alone in my room

 **Enjoy ㈳6 and please keep on reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i am back, thankyou sooo much for the reviews. I read every single one of them .thankyou so much for the support ❤️ You all.**

 **thankyou soo much jiper25 your one review made my day.**

After jon dragged clary out i was shit scared, but then he is her brother he wont hurt her, right? After laying on my bed for nearly 2 hours i decided to eat something. I opened the fridge and dragged a carton of milk from the fridge when suddenly the bell rang.

i made my way towards the door while drinking milk straight from the carton. I opened the door but as soon as i saw who it was the carton of milk i was holding was now lying on the floor

"is izzy there" clary asked. I was staring at her,she was a mess. Her hair were tied in a messy ponytail,she was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt,her eyes looked dull,she had been crying. She was also holding a suitcase with her. Shit! A suitcase? Wtf happened?

"ummmm nope, she had an appointment with her dentist" I replied

" okay" she said and tuned around to before she could take a step i grabbed her wrist gently and turned her body towards me,i met her startled green eyes

" clary is something wrong?" I asked

suddenly she started crying hysterically. I hugged her. My right arm was around her waist and the left one on her head. We stood there for nearly 20 minutes. Then i tugged her arm and gestured her to sit down on the nearest chair. After she was placed on the chair i grabbed a bottle of water and made her drink it. I asked her once again and she answered me this time. She told me about her fight,his **anger,the** tears, the pain, the punch and how he kicked her out. By the time she was finished i noticed that unconsciously i had switched my positions from standing to sitting. Now i was sitting on the floor with my head on Clary's lap but the position was not intimate it was somewhat soothing. She had her hands on my head.

"Do you know that you can stay at our house as long as you like" i told her

" i know, but i just met her, we are not b.f.f's, we met yesterday." She replied

" bullshit,izzy worship she will be really happy" i replied

" really" she asked

" yes i promise you that i will look after you until jon forgives you" i told her

" said the guy who dumped me in a swimming pool just yesterday" she replied with a smirk

"Umm actually it should be " said the guy who is about to dump you in a swimming pool"

I replied and with that i lifted her and walked outside. She was punching me.

" Ouchh u hit hard red" i told her

" fuck you rapunzel"

" hmm. Rapunzel well thats new" i replied before dumping her in the pool.

After 20 minutes

" i am full" clary said while pushing her food away.

" You barely ate " i told her

" i said i am full" she said

" eat, clarrisa" i told her

" are you a fan of 50 shades of grey?," she asks me while laughing so hard that she resembles a strawberry now. " eat clarrisa, fuck who says this?" She says while mimicking me.

"fine! Dont eat i was trying to look after you " i reply. I was feeling angry and hurt. How could she make fun of me! Me, jace lightwood.

" Awww stop sulking raupenzel, fine two more bites" she says

"so are planning on going to school tomorrow?" I asked her

" let me think.., nope" she replied

"you know he will be scared once he finds out that you didnt go back home?"

" What home? Jace my parents are not home, god knows in which continent they are right now?" She replied.

"clary you have to tell him your location." I order her

" so that he can beat the shit out of you, no thanks" she says

" okay, fine then you will be the responsible one when your brother goes to the police and files a missing report"

" hmmmmm" she replies

"clary you... " i was interrupted by my phone. It was izzy.

" When are you coming home?" I ask her

" ummm actually i am staying the night with simon today" izzy says

"No you are not isabelle, you friend is her she needs you" i tell her

"clary? Is she okay! Give her the phone i have to apologise" she says

i hand the phone to clary

after 5 minutes of talking clary finally says bye

" ughh i why do you girls take soo long" i ask her

"Dont be a jerk i was telling her not to spoil her plans, simon has planned a date night with her." She tells me

" umm actually its 2:00 pm so why cant she come home and go back later" i ask her

"I wont answer you and waste my energy cause i know you wont understand"

" whatever, and hey btw are you comfortable with spending the night alone with me in the same room in the same bed in the same blanket?"

" Uhhh actually its more like same house cause i will be sleeping in izzys bedroom" she tells me

" she locks her room and right now she have the key" i tell her

" i will sleep in the guest room" she tells me

" we have 5 rooms,1 kitchen,1 living room,1 home theatre room, 5 bathrooms , and all the rooms are locked leaving 1 room, and that room is mine." I tell her

" why are the rooms locked?" She asks me

" my mom dad are constantly travelling so the take my smallest brother max with them, alec the eldest of us all is in collage so that leaves izzy and me and the keys are with isabelle cause all the keys are attached to the same keychain and unfortunately iz decided to keep the master keychain" i tell her

"fine we will pass the bridge when we reach it" she tells me

" so are you up for watching a movie" i ask her

" yep movie it is" she says

we decided to watch the notebook,thanks to clary

The couch was a 2 seater so as a result we were sitting quite close not that i complain or anything.i decided to get some eating popcorn our hands brushed several times, it was effecting me more then her. For. God sake we are two teenagers sitting together in privacy watching the gooiest romantic movie of all time.

" Have you seen this movie before?" I ask her

" nope " she replies

" what! Really?shit, isabelle watches this movie atleast once a month." I exclaim

" no shit" she asks me

" and according to me you will be crying in approximately 20 minutes" i tell her

" its a bet then." She tells me

" if i win i can order you to do something and you wont say no" i tell her

"Okay and if i win i want you to clean your room" she tells me

"okay, but my room is clean" i tell her

"Your room was a mess" she tells me

" you wanna bet?" I ask her

" we already are hon" she tells me

" now please concentrate on the movie" i tell her cause it was very important for her to concentrate so that her girly hormones could make her cry.

After 20 minutes

" i win" i tell her

" you" sniff "are" sniff "an" sniff "asshole" sniff

" ummm shall i turn it off?" I aske her

" dont you dare do that, we will finish it"

well its really awkward to have a girl sitting very near you bawling her eyes out. So in this moment i decided to do something that i have never done before, so i held a girl while she was crrying. I jace lightwood soothed a crying girl. Shit, i hate you red, what is happening.

after 5 minutes she calmed down but didnt move. She was half sitting on my lap and half on the sofa her head was on my chest. In other words she was laying on me.

After we finished the movie i found out that it was 6:00 in the who was half sleeping on me tilted her head and looked up at me.

" You didnt cry?" She asked me

" guys dont cry" i tell her

" guys cry but i guess you keep it a secret, i mean you cry alone in a bathroom or something" she told me

" whatever yo say red" i tell her and suddenly the unexpected happen. Clary who was leaning on me 5 seconds ago was now sitting on my lap straddling me . She was kissing me passionately and before i realised i was kissing her back my hands were around her waist.i was holding her tighter and tighter against me. I started kissing her neck and she moaned and moved her hips. Fuck. I started sucking on her neck " jace..." She groaned

"jace! Wake up" i heard someone cry.

" what what happened" i asked waking up

" you slept thats what happened" she told me

"sorry" i told her

" how long have you been sleeping" she asked me

" whats the point of sleeping if we know whats happening around us" i replied

" that answer was pathetic, you should work on your answers" she told me

" whatever you say red"

"btw its 6:00 in the afternoon, i am hungry" she tells me

" shit i how can i forget to feed my child, what do you wana eat baby" i asked her

suddenly she jumped on my lap with her hands on my shoulders pushing me back

" dont ever call em baby" she told me

" okay" i told her breathlessly. I was now eyeing her lips and wondering if dreams come true or to my dismay she got up and made her way to the kitchen,she was swaying her hips purposely, that vixen.

" game on baby" i told myself


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary's p.o.v**

As soon as i walked into the kitchen questions ringed inside my head.

 _what to make?_

 _how to make?_

 _where are the ingredients ?_

 _what ingredients am i searching for?_

Ughhhhh leave it, i suck at cooking the only thing i can make are pancakes, and i dont think so that pancakes are suitable for dinner

"having some problem, red?" Jace long has he been standing there?"

"None that concerns you" i replied

"Get ready, we are going out" he told me

"what, why?" I asked him though i clearly knew the answer

"why... Really? We are going out because you clearly dont know how to cook and secondly i wont let you experiment your cooking on me." He told me

" fine but atleast tell me where?" I asked him. " We are going to taki's" he replied

"what shall i wear " i asked him.

He raise his eyebrows in a questioning way and then his eyes travelled down from my face to my clothes.i followed his gaze to my plain oversized t shirt and black shorts.i dont know why but this made me blush. When i looked up i saw him smirking. That asshole knew the effect he was having on me.

"Well well well well now we have a problem" he joked.

" Seriously jace, i am not going out like this" i declared

"sorry to tell you this but you dont have a choice" he replied. I didnt replied instead i gave him my best Glare.

" Fine red, i will go out and get us some food" he grumbled.

while walking toward the door he yelled " try not to steal from my room,red"

"Phewww no thankyou i am not interested in stealing you porn magazines" i spat back

he dragged his jacket from the stand and walked out while muttering something under his breath which sounded like " women this,women that"

i giggled and made my way towards the t.v

after 15 minutes i got bored and started fiddling with the remote, and after 20 minutes i got up and made my way towards his room while cursing jace for taking so much time. Once i reached his room i decided to clean his room but then i stopped thinking that if i let someone stay in my house and that someone sneaks up and clean my room i would probably kick out that someone but right now i could be that someone.

so in the end i decided to take a quick nap.

"Aarghhhhhh! Wtf!" A not-so-familiar voice shouted from the door.

I immediately got up and looked aroung only to find a ver very very smart guy, a one night stand kind of guy staring at me with wide eyes

" who the hell are you" i asked him.

" Well i should be asking you this cause right now you are sleeping in my house in my brothers bed" he exclaimed

"Ohhh you must be alex" i asked him

"Alec" he told me

" ohhh yeah i am really sorry, and btw i am clarrisa as for clary, i am Isabella's friend" i told him

" and .. What about jace?" He asked me. First i got confused then i realized what he meant. I was sleeping in his brothers room. I immediately felt my self blushing.

"ohhhh its not what you think,i am sleeping her only because every other room in this house is locked and isabella have the keys and isabella is at simons so i am stuck" i told him.

"What happened to you house" he asked me.

" Its a longgggg story" i told him

" i am free you know" he replied smiling a little.

so i told Alec, a guy i met 5 minutes ago everything from the beginning to the end.

"Ohh i am really sorry, but if i was in Jonathan's position i would have done the same thing, we all know jace and jon dont like each other, so yes i found my sister sleeping with my enemy i would have done the same" he told me.

" What wait, why are the enemies" i asked him

"I dont know exactly but as far as izzy told me jace hates jon because he was the one that WELCOMED them in your school, last year when they came jon was the one who pushed him in the pool secondly they both were competing against each other in football but when they are playing a game against another school they act more like brothers than arch enemies." He told me

"woahhh i didnt know that" i replied

We kept on talking and talking until a certain boy with golden hair decided to interrupt. I liked alec but in a brotherly way. He was caring and i was sensing a firm friendship ahead.

" Clary i am really ..." Jace was about to say sorry but stopped when he saw Alec sitting

" what the fuck are you doing here" jace ask him

" is that a way to meet you big brother after 4 months" alec replied and with that they both hugged. While they were talking i started making mental notes

1) jon and jace dont get along

2) izzy and jon are besties

3) jon and izzys group contains a girl and a boy called maia and jordan who are currently dating, simon izzys b.f was also in that group, there group was the most popular one.

4) jace was also in the group but he and jon barely talked

5) sebastian was their friend but he was not in their group due to certain things which i yet have to find out.

6) jon is currently dating a girl called lia, they both were pretty serious, and here i was thinking that i knew everything

7) lia was in their group but sometimes she preferred to sit and hangout with her girlfriends.

8) izzy doesnt get along with any girl leaving me,Maia and maryse aka their mom

Talking to Alec seemed to be pretty useful as he and isabella are continuously talking to each other and thus Alec is aware of every gossip.

"i think we should go downstairs, the food is getting cold" jace told us

" yep lets go" alec agreed

while eating i was thinking about jonathan and how he treated me when suddenly the door bell rang.

Jace got up made his way to the door while speaking about some person called magnus

i was poking around my plate when suddenly i heard a familiar voice

" is clary here?" Jonathan asked

" yes she is, but i dont think so she wants to talk with you" jace replied. He was clearly trying to piss a already angry jon.

" Tell her to come out right now, tell her we are leaving right now" jon ordered jace

" you know that she heard you cause she is currently sitting on our dining table" jace replied cockiness clearly audible in his voice.

" clary come out right now, we are leaving" jon shouted though it was not clear wether he was angry or not.

" Fuck off jon" i shouted back . Alec who was sitting beside me gave me a look which stated that i was being to rude. I gave alec a apologetic smile, alec let out a breath and shook his head.

" clary dont force me to drag you out" jon shouted back.

" Like that will happen " jace stepped in.

" Clare i am sorry but you need to come back cause no way in hell you are staying alone with this manwhore" jon replied

" i am not alone alec is here with us" i replied. Btw did he talk to izzy? How did he knew i was alone.

" Clary, come out right now" jon shouted

" go away" i shouted back

"fine i will meet you in school but you can only blame yourself for the soon to be public fight during which jace is likely to be punched" jon shouted and with that i heard the door being closed.

" Your brother is too irritating you know that right?" Jace asked

" same goes for you... Actually no cut it" i replied

alec and jace started laughing. Soon we finished our food

alec declared that he was going back to his boyfriends and his boyfriend aka magnus havent met in 2 months. I waved alec goodbye.

" i am going to sleep, when will you come" jace asked me as if sleeping in the same bed hardly matters.

T" actually i was planning on sleeping on the couch , its really comfortable" i told him trying not to sound tooo casual

" yeah like that's happening, seriously red are you walking or are you to used to the idea of me carrying you upstairs though there is no broken angle and shit" he replied

" nope to the either of them" i challenged him

" its your fault " he replied and before i could react he swept me off my feet and carried me our little trip i was cursing him, punching him and possibly biting him.

" Fuck! You bit me! Really you bit me!" He exclaimed

" you asked for it " i replied and for the first time i really looked into his golden eyes.i was staring in his eyes and soon my gaze lept down towards his perfectly shaped lips and soon i realised our closeness. Right now he had his arms underneath me, one supporting my back and one supporting my was staring right back at me.

"Wont you bang into something if you dont look up" i told him

"The only thing i am interested to bang here is you" he told me and smirked my favourite smirk, the one in which his chipped tooth is visible. Wtf is happening.

"You are a dog you know that" i asked him

But instead of replying he dumped me on his bed.

" No way in hell i am sleeping here" i declared

" ohh actually yes you are" he replied

" and how do you plan on making me sleeping here" i asked him

" i already took care of it, do you remember our bet" he asked me. Oh fuck this dog. I hate him. How could he, he already planned it all.

" fuck you" i mumbled

" dont you think its too soon" he asked me cockily.

" Can we sleep, pleaseee!" I asked him

" okay" he said trying very hard to keep his mouth shut.

his room was really big but unfornutaley the same could not be said about his bed. His bed was suitable for two people but the two should probably be a couple because after getting in the bed, there would be hardly any space left in between.

After getting settled in the bed i felt the sheets moving. And within seconds jace was lying near me with my back facing him. We were not touching but i could still feel the heat radiating from his body. Right now i was lying in a extremely handsome guys bed and was not doing anything, seriously.

after 5 minutes i decided to change my position and turned only to find myself staring in golden eyes. Neither of us said anything. We kept on staring each other till he drew his hands from the sheet and removed a strand of hair from my face, during which my skin go too hot from our skin he cupped my face and i was to stunned to reply. His eyes were boring into mine. He was asking for permission i slightly gave him a nod , wait why?

he brought down his lips on mine,we kissed and kissed until we both were out of breath. His hand which was cupping my face moved from my face to my waist. And with that our kiss got deeper his both hands were now on my waist and mine in his golden hair. He moved his face from my lips towards my neck and started kissing there. I groaned and brought my mouth on his. After 2 minutes when i finally realized what we were doing i spoke

" jace" i asked

" yeah" he replied while gently kissing my neck

" i think its too soon" i told him he immediately stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes

"Okay ... So we will discuss this tomorrow, i am too sleepy" he told me

" okay fine" i told him to relieved with his reply

with that we both slept with facing each other but this time the awkwardness was gone. His hands were on my waist and me on was no space between us but that didnt bother either of us

to be honest right now i was too stressed to think about our relationship, what are we? Friends, enemies or more. Though i clearly knew the ans either we could be more or enemies cause being friend with jace was not possible.

 **hey guys i am back, tysm for the reviews㈴2**

 **i will update soon but to be honest its really tuff.**

 **my dog is sick with scabies and he has to wear this stupid collar so that he dont scratch. And i have to keep an eye on him as has found several ways to open his collar are too smart.**

 **secondly its my besties birthday so i was busy planning a surprise birthday party. So bbye for now and feel free to leave suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone i am back, i am sorry but i got really busy . Thankyou so much for your reviews, and a special thanks to my Beta "can't-live-wothout-Nutella".** 5h ago

Jace P.O.V

I woke up in the morning because it is nearly impossible to sleep when sunlight is falling directly on your eyes. I stretched myself or at least tried to cause while stretching my hand, it collided with something warm.

" Did you just f***ing slap me?" Clary groaned half-asleep.

Suddenly last night flooded back in my mind. Our kiss, how her lips felt soft, how she grabbed my shoulder and how we fell asleep tangled together.

" Whaat?" I stuttered.

" I said DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?" she asked me emphasising each word carefully.

"Of course not, I would never intentionally slap a girl. I just happened to be stretching." I replied.

Suddenly I remembered my words from last night " we will discuss it tomorrow". Shoot, should I remind her or just let it go?

"That was cute" she said

"What was cute? " I asked her

"You know the way you said " I would never ever hit a girl" she replied trying to mimic me but she was failing miserably.

" A) I beg you not to try for our school's plays cause you suck at acting B) Never ever call a guy cute it's insulting" I told her. It was then I notice that how close we were lying together. She was laying on her back with her face facing me and me on my back with my face facing her our noses were practically touching. Suddenly she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that the impact set her tumbling down the bed. For a second I feared she got hurt but when I leaned down I saw her rolling here and there laughing like a maniac. I guess these are the situations where you could type some one " ROFL"

"Clary, get up from the floor this instance" I told her because her laughing was p***ing me off. I mean what was so funny?.

" F*** "... laugh….. " s***" ...laugh…. " did you see your face?" Laugh + cough.

I was getting concerned now cause right now she was laughing so hard that her that it looked like she was having some kind of seizure.

" Fine" I replied and made my way towards her. I picked her up and threw her on the bed not too gently. She screamed but continued her laughing. After 30 seconds when I realised she was not going to stop her laughing, I started tickling her. She was laying on the bed and I was sitting on her with my knees on either side of her. She screamed again.

"STOP!" she screamed while laughing.

"Help!" she screamed

"No one is going to help you, Red, cause no one is home. Now tell me will you apologise?"I asked her while tickling her.

"No" she said stubbornly and then started screaming so badly that I feared our neighbours could hear her.

"Help!" scream + laugh

"Stop!" scream + laugh

"Jace stop!" scream + laugh

After 2 minutes I was about to leave her cause she was screaming to hard when suddenly someone, which turned out to be Alec, came running in my room.

"What the f*** are you doing Jace?" he asked me eyeing Clary who had now stopped laughing and was glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I heard screams" pause " loud screams" pause, He eyes Clary "Are you trying to r*** her?"

"What!" I gasped

"Omg your face" Clary said and started laughing. Again.

" Look what you did, she has started laughing again" I groaned and pointed towards Clary.

Suddenly without any warning Alec, my very own brother, started laughing so hard that he very much alike Clary felled to the floor laughing.

"F*** you both" I grumbled and made my way towards the bathroom.

I took 40 minutes or more in the bathroom. When I came out I noticed that Clary was dressed and was sitting on my bed talking with Alec.

"I thought he was raping you, I mean you were shouting so hard." Alec said

"Of course not, I know your brother is creepy but not a r***" she replied while giggling.

"I see you both have bonded well" I told them

"Yup we have and by the way, we are ry late. We are already 20 minutes late for school" she told me

"What!" I shouted and grabbed the car keys and Clary's hand and ran outside.

~After 2 minutes~

"Woahhhh slow down hero i am too young to die" Clary cried beside me. Currently she was sitting beside me with her right hand on the hand brake and the left one clutching the door handle.

"I have a retest in second period and we are already 30 minutes through first period" I told her. eymark was going to kill me if I don't reach on time.

"23 minutes" she replied

"What" I asked her confused.

"We are 23 minutes late, not 30" she replied

"Ughh women" I muttered.

As soon as we reached the school premises, I jumped outside my car with the keys still in there and the door wide open.

"Take the car keys with you, you can get lost in this school but if you loose them I am gonna kill you!" I shouted while running.

"A**" she shouted back but I was already inside the school.

As soon as I stepped inside our school the bell rang and the first period ended.

I made my way towards my class but was disappointed to find ke Garroway there

"Where's Mr. Greymark?" I asked him

"Mr. Greymark is absent. " he told me

"Ughhhhhhhh" I shouted while looking at the ceiling.

"Ummm, I think you should get some fresh air" Luke told me. I looked at him then nodded.

When I reached outside, I found Clary arguing with someone. As I came closer I saw it was Jon.

"Nothing happened" She told him.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean" she asked him angrily.

"I mean, you spend a night at a guy's house who you just met yesterday and nothing happens? Do you mean that you didn't spread your legs in front of him like a ..." He stopped in between his sentences.

"Like a?" Clary asked angrily.

"Don't test me, Clarissa" Jon told her. It was then that I noticed that he had her right wrist in his hand.

"It's none of your business" She told him.

"Everything related to you is my f***ing business " He retorted.

" F*** you" she replied angrily.

"Shut up, Clary or"

"or what?" I cut him in between his sentence.

"Stay out of this, Herondale" He spat at me.

"Why Morgenstern?" I questioned daring him to say something. Suddenly, without any warning he punched my face. I punched him back and within seconds we were rolling around punching each other.

"Stop it Jon! Jace!" Clary was shouting

Suddenly 2 arms grabbed me back and I saw that the same was being done with Jon.

"Stop it! " a harsh voice which belonged to Mr. Garroway boomed in the corridor.

"Jon follow me and Mr. Herondale wash your face" Mr. Garroway told us and left.

Jon stood up and glared at me and left.

"Are you hurt?" Clary asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Nope, I am fine, Red" I told her while wiping the tears which had strayed on her face.

"Care to ditch the school for today and join me for a cup of coffee?" I asked her. My mind was not in a good place. Obviously she won't miss her second day of school for a cup of coffee.

"Yes" She replied, I was expecting it... Wait did she say yes?..she said yes.

I made a victory sign and jumped in the air ( obviously in my mind)

"You never cease to amaze me Clarissa Morgenstern". I told her. And we walked out of our school building hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**clary's p.o.v**

After their fight jace asked me out for coffee to which i replied yes. Obviously.

" soooo, what brings you here?" Jace asked me. Right now he was sitting on the opposite side of our small table. Eyerytime i moved our knees touched, so yes it was very hard for me to god sake we shared a bed just yesterday!.

" ohhh , umm, my parents, they had to attend to some important business, so i had 2 options, option 1) stay alone, option 2) stay with jon, so i choose the relevant one."

" So your brother was not crazy from the beginning?"

I smacked him hard on his elbow

"yikess you hit harder than your brother." He joked while rubbing his elbow.

" And you are more irritating then your sister" i told him.

The waitress kim brought our order,she winked at jace and glared at .she already hates me.

After drinking our coffees we decided to heed back for school. When we reached there the 3 period was halfway through.

" Which class do you have?" He asked me.

" Ummm " i tried to remember when he suddenly he yanked it from my hand after studying it he handed it back to me.

" We have 3 or 4 classes together everyday, well thank god" he declared.

thank god? Why? Is he glad to spend more time with me?

get a grip fray!

"Are you going to stare at me or are you going to go to your class?" He asked me.

i turned red and was about to retort,When suddenly he grabbed me by my waist and yanked me forward so that our bodies were pressed together. He brought his mouth close to me , for a second just a second i though that he was about to kiss me when suddenly he changed his direction and started kissing on my neck. I felt his small kiss turn into small bites, what is he doing? My body was slack. Suddenly he sucked hard and i gasped.

" what the fuck? " i asked him after he released me. Did he just kiss me on my neck, and that also not to gently.

" Why did you just do that?" I asked him? My mind was blank.

" All in good time red" he said and simply left like nothing happened. Wtf?

i glanced around me to find the corridor ,Empty.

Suddenly i remembered i was late, way to late.i started running towards my class while studying my schedule. Thanks to Isabelle i am now familiar with this big school.

" May" pant " i " pant " come " pant " in" i asked the teacher.

"Yes, you may miss morgenstern" answered a old teacher which i presume was mr hodge starkweather.

"Class thhis is clarissa morgenstern, she is new and i want you to be nice to her, though i presume most of you already met her as it is her second day"

" please take a seat clarissa and dont be late, i wont allow you to sit in this class the next time" he told me.

i gave him an apologetic smile and looked around for an empty seat. While scanning the class i found a guy with green eyes staring actually glaring towards me. ofcourse it was jonathan.

"Miss morgenstern... " mr hodge was about to day something but he just rolled his eyes and muttered something like " teenagers" and turned his back towards me.

i couldnt understand what was going on, first jace and then him! I am going mad.

My luck was sooo god that the only empty seat was infront of jonathan. Yippee.

i sat down on the seat which was next to a girl. She leaned towards me and whispered.

" I think you should hide you neck, isn't your brother sitting behind you?" She asked me.

" Why shall i cover my neck again?" I asked her.

" Ohh you know just to hide that very big and obvious hickey on your neck." She replied calmly.

ohhhh fuck, jace fucking lightwood gave me a damn hickey now i understand mr hodges reaction.i glanced back only to find jonathan blazing with anger.

Someone was going to die today.

 **hey guys i know haven't updated in a while and i am sorry. I will tell you my reason the next time. This chapter is really small but this was the best i could do. I will return on 1 june with frequent updates. I am sorry. Also i am working on a second story " demon in him" try it you may like it.**

 **Please Ignore my mistakes i dont have a Beta. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the bell rang, me an jon jumped out of our seats together.

he ran towards the door.

and well me, towards... Him

" jonathan noooooo" i shouted and ran toward him.

but he was too fast. He had already left the classroom and now was walking in the corridor looking here and there like a lion hunting for his prey.

" jon stop.. Please." I shouted at him , and the entire corridor which was full of students went silent.

" dude are you alright" a guy asked him.

" fuck off. .jordan" he replied.

i could literally feel the anger radiating from his body.

suddenly i spotted a golden head infront of us. And judging by jons reaction he too spotted that blonde arrogant prick who was most likely voted to die next.

Suddenly jon sprinted towards him. And me behind jon.

jace who was 20 m ahead of us had his back towards us. He definitely didnt see this one coming.

Jon was about to reach jace when suddenly i did what i could do.

Well i jumped on jons back,which made him tumble down on the floor.

" Fuck! Are you mad clary!" He grunted.

" Jon, he is an asshole dont even bother with him, he gave me that hickey just to infuriate you" i told him , still not getting up from his back.

" what are you talking about? Which hickey? " he asked me.

my blood ran cold.

i just signed my fucking death contract.

" Clarissa, WHICH DAMN HICKEY" he asked me.

" I dont know what you are talking about" i squeaked and got up and tried to make a run for it when suddenly he grabbed my hand and tilted my face towards him.

" JACE FUCKING LIGHTWOOD" he shouted while eyeing the hickey.

" Jon please leave it , he gave me this just to infuriate you" ii told him.

" He gave you a hickey without your fucking permission!" He shouted.

"nooo!" I shouted.

" You gave him permission!?"

" noooo!" I shouted again.

Can a person go mad with stress?

why does everything that comes out of my mouth makes it worse.

suddenly i saw him coming towards us with a smirk on his face. My favourite smirk.

and suddenly that smirk was wiped out with jons punch on his nearly perfect face.

he felled back but his friends caught him. He didnt move for a second and then with a flash of gold he attacked jon.

he punched jon on his face. His nose immediately started bleeding.

and then jon punched jace on his stomach and within seconds they were on the floor punching each other.

" You son of a bitch! She is my sister , the only member of my family that i care about! Why are you so hell bent on destroying her!"! Jon shouted and grabbed his hair and smacked his face on the . His nose started bleeding along with his lips, which had a very big cut on them.

jace smacked jon on his face. Jon felled back and jace was now on top of him, punching him hard, very hard.

where are the teachers? Luke? ?

" I care about her you prick, i care about her enough as to not to take any advantage of her while she was drunk! I gave her a place to stay after you kicked her out! Dammit "

jace shouted back.

" guys stop" i shouted and tried to break them when suddenly jons fist which was mid air smacked my face so hard that i felled back.

Instantly 2 arms were around me breaking my fall. Isabelle's boyfriend simon.

I stood up for a second surveying everything around me. People were gaping at us. Sebastian was now trying to separate the fighting lunatics on the floor. He himself got punched once or twice.

Suddenly simon shook my shoulders and asked me if i was alright.

Am i alright?

I started feeling dizzy and my feet swayed a little.

" Jonathan, i dont think clary is feeling well" simon told jonathan.

jonathan and jace were lying on the floor with jace on top. They both immediately stopped and looked at me. Jace whose punch was mid air was now staring at me like a statue.

Suddenly i felt something hot running down my nose. Blood.

" Claryyy..." I heard someone shout before my head hit the floor. Simon tried to break my fall again but failed. I smacked my head on the floor quite hardly before everything went black.

 **Hey guys i am back , this chapter was quite short but i promise the next one will be bigger than this.**

 **Please ignore my mistakes , i dont have a beta.**

 **Thankyou so much for reading and please review.**

 **-kb**


	9. Chapter 9

*** please do read the note located at the end of this chapter after reading the current chapter.**

I woke up with huge pain in my head. I tried to get up but two arms pinned me back to the bed.

" Don't move , you are hurt" the voice said.

" Simon?" I croaked.

" Yes its me , Izzy is on her way " he told me.

" MRS. AMATISSSS" he shouted.

"Don't shout!" I hissed.

"Sorry" he said.

I closed my eyes and laid back.

"Where is Jon? " I asked him, my voice barely audible.

" He and Jace were retained , mr Garroway literally dragged them to his office because when tried to take them, Jon nearly punched him and Jace actually cursed him , so after this little accident mr Garroway came and took them; no, dragged them to his office" he said and I laughed and then groaned due to THAT massive pounding pain in my head.

" Is every guy in your life is this violent and theatric? " he asked me.

"Yes to the violent part , and why are you talking about theatrics?" I asked him still not getting up,

" Because when Mr. Garroway came Jon said

"YOU CANNOT KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER , SHE IS HURT, CALL 911! Then he snatched a guy's phone and actually dialled 911 but Garroway snatched the phone before he could talk. I couldn't see the rest because I had to carry you but I swear to god Jace acted much worse" he finished and I laughed so hard and then cried so hard because of pain. ThatSimon actually left me alone to fetch mrs . Amatis  
After a 20 minute checkup, Mrs. Amatis said

" You are good to go, there is no sign of concussion and your vitals look normal , but please refrain from using painkillers for 6 hours as I already gave you one" she said and left me and Simin alone.

" So this is your 7th day in town and you are already suffering? Your reviews ?" He asked me.

" Well firstly I love here because jonathan is here, I made a new friend who will most likely be my best friend in the upcoming months, the person I am referring is your girlfriend btw and I may or may not be crushing on a playboy" I finished with a sigh.

" Jace is a nice guy, an asshole but a nice guy. " he told me.

" I don't know Simon, Izzy told me about his history and Jonathan hates him."

" Clary I don't know what to say but today when you got hurt he actually got scared. He ran behind you, cursed a teacher, and nearly punched me for carrying you. As for Jon, he can do anything to make you happy and letting a simple grudge pass by is nothing for him" he told me.

" Thank you simon, I really needed it, you know the soothing part" I told him.

"Where's Izzy?" He wondered out loud.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock came the clattering noise of heels just outside my room.

"Izzy." We both said it simultaneously and laughed out loud.

Just then the door swung open and isabelle appeared.

"CLARY.! Are you alright, I heard you fainted! She cried out loud and hugged me.

" Yeah I am fine , you boyfriend is quite the hero" I told her while I nudged her playfully.

" I am pretty sure you banged your head hard cause as far as I remember I couldn't catch you and you knocked yourself out after banging your head on the floor. " Simon replied and we all laughed out loud.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Jace.  
" Everyone out!" He shouted.

Izzy's mouth fell open and she just stood there gaping at him, Simon was busy giving me a knowing smirk and well Jace, he was busy glaring at Izzy and Simon as they were clearly not following his orders. So bossy.

As soon as they regained their senses they made their way towards the door but before exiting the room and leaving me and Jace alone Izzy being Izzy cried out

" Are you planning on christening the room? " she asked and dashed out so fast that for a second I feared that she would fall and break her neck . Maybe that won't be so bad.

" Clary?" Jace asked me after an agonising 2 minutes of silence.

" Do you like me? I mean I know it's too soon for the L-word but I have to know, do you like me? " he asked me.

" Yes Jace, I like you" I told him firmly, without even thinking about it, because it was the truth , I liked him. OMG! I was liked by Jace lightwood , the biggest asshole on this planet.

Suddenly something smashed on my lips , that something turned out to be jace's lips.

His lips were gentle and caring, not to rough but not to light either. While kissing,jace pushed my shoulders lightly so that i was laying on the bed and him on top of me. My hands were in his hair and his in mines , his lips made forget all about the world , about jon , about the hickey , about the pain in my head , about anyone could walk in this room.

" clarissa?" He asked me, his lips had stopped moving but were still touching mine.

" Hmpph? " i asked him, to dazed to speak .

" I talked to jon." He told me , and just lime that the spell was broken.

" Whaa- t? " i stammered.

" We had a civil conversation in luke's room after our not so civil conversation" he told me with a smirk.

" About what" i asked him clearly knowing the answer.

" About us." He told me while gently running a finger across my cheek "About how we will continue to see each other even if he forbade it and some other stuff I am sure you don't want to know." He told me.

" And he agreed?"

"Nope he didn't, but after some persuasion from Luke and me he agreed, Butttttt not before handing me a big list about the do's and dont's" he laughed out loud.

" You are joking? Right ?" I asked him.

"Nope" he replied and took out a page from his pocket.

" You want to read it ?" He asked me.

" I'm not sure ."

"Well, you have to because he will do a rapid fire round in 15 minutes to make you learn them properly " he told me with a smirk and handed me the page.

 _Jonathan morgenstern's rules._

 _( my house my rules)_

 _1) the doors will remain open at all times when jace lightwood is residing in the morgenstern mansion._

 _2) no sleepover at the lightwood mansion at all costs.( izzy can always come at our place)_

 _3) jace lightwood and clarissa morgenstern are required to reach their respect homes by 9 pm. ( if not then the consequences will not be liked by both the parties)_

 _4) messages will be monitored regularly._

 _5) no display of affection infront or behind jonathan morgenstern._

 _6) kisses should be short and sweet not long and rough._

 _7) jonathan morgenstern should remain the first priority for clarissa morgenstern._

 _Last but not the least_

 _8) clarissa should always carry a pepper spray with her and should always have an easy access to her phone when alone with jace lightwood._

" I won't even comment on this" I told him.

" What will we do?" I asked him.

" Rules are meant to be broken and I am pretty sure that we have broken rule number 1,5 and 6 so far so-" He was cut short because I had pulled him down and was now attacking him with my lips.

We were so engrossed that we didn't hear the door opening.

"TEENS! Mrs. Amatis shrieked and left the room.

We laughed and continued , everything was perfect , but only if I had a glimpse of the horrors to come and the pain I had yet to endure.

Life is not full of rainbows and hot boyfriends it is also full of darkness and heartbreaks.

Life's a bitch*, this was a lesson which i yet had to learn.

 **hello everyone i am back.**

 **The last part is quite confusing but you will come to understand it after 2 chapters.**

 **Jace and clary are a couple and jonathan is an ass.**

 **The next chapter will have a time jump of 6 months.**

 **But i just want to warn you all that after chapter 11 the story will take a dark turn for clary , but dont worry she wouls still have jonathan and ...,jace ? Thankyou everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

 **Andddd has anyone read The throne of glass series.**

 **They are really really good.**

 **Last but not the least a special thanks to my beta ' fanfiction and chocolate' , who returned it to me within 2 hours.**


	10. Chapter 10

**clary's p.o.v**

Its been 6 months.

six months ago i came to this town.

six months ago i met isabella my best friend , jace my boyfriend and simon my second best friend.

My life was normal six months ago but now it is perfect.

Right now i m laying on the couch with my boyfriend of 6 months busy munching on a packet of candy.

Jace is busy snuggling me to his chest , with his left hand on my waist and the right in my hair.

" babe , i am bored " jace complained and hugged me harder and nuzzled his face on the back of my neck.

" You literally introduced this movie to me , remember or bet?" I giggled.

" Yup , the biggest mistake of my life" he complained.

" Hey! Dont lie , you got the opportunity to share a bed with me , asshole" i punched him lightly.

" I guess you are right " he told me and started kissing my neck.

For the past 6 months me and jace are under the wistful eyes of my brother.

we are never alone.

But for our 6 month anniversary i was finally able to convince him to leave us alone.

it involved crying but he agreed.

Jace turned me around so that now i was facing him.

He immediately clashed his lips on mine.

We kissed and kissed and by the time we stopped , i was straddling him.

" I think we should stop " jace said and made a move to remove me from his lap.

" Why? " i asked him bluntly.

" Cause i wont be able to stop "

" then dont " i told him.

He looked into my eyes and cupped my cheeks.

" What did i do to deserve you " he asked himself and bought his lips on mine before i could respond.

He scooped me up in his arms and began to kiss my lips slowly. My body was pressed against me. And he looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead gently. I was surprised by his sudden affection, but feeling blissfully happy, I didn't question it. He carried me carefully to his bed and laid me out on the covers. He lay down next to me and touched my cheek softly and began to undress me. After removing my clothes he removed his and gently placed himself on me.

" are you sure? Because it will hurt as it is your first time" he asked me.

" Yes i am , and i am sure we wont get alone time in the near future" i giggled.

" clary , i think we should wait" he told me and tried to get up but i pulled him on me.

" Please jace , i am ready" i told him.

"clare..." He began but i cut him off.

" You dont want me?" I questioned him with tears burning up in my eyes.

" Yes i want you , god knows i want you , but not today" he told me.

" No , we are doing it today or dont talk to me"

he just smiled at me and kissed me again and soon we were lost in each other.

During the beginning i could only focus on the pain but soon found myself focusing on pleasure instead. He was gentle.

when he finished he laid down next to me and kept kissing me and telling me how much he loved me throughout the nighyt.

i said my life was perfect but the truth is thats its beyond perfect.

 **jace's p.o.v**

6 months ago i was a loner.

i was popular but lonely.

i had friends but from the beginning i needed someone special in my life and then clary came.

i was in love with her the moment my eyes fell on her , but being the jackass i am i didn't agree it.

I thought dating was for losers but i was wrong.

During the party which isabelle gave for clarys first day in town me and sebastian made a bet.

 _six months ago._

 _" Dude she is hot! " sebastian said._

 _" I know , everyone knows" i replied with a poker face._

 _" She is too hot for you" sebastian bluntly stated from beside me._

 _" Pshhh , no one is too hot for me"_

 _" yes she is"_

 _" no she is not "_

 _" i bet you that you cannot get her to sleep with you " he told me._

 _" What do you bet?" ._

 _" My car " he stated._

 _" And i bet you mine that i can get her to sleep with me by the end of 6 months "_

 _" its a bet "_

 _" ye it is " i agreed._

We both were drunk and i thought he would forget about it , but he didnt.

When clary showed up at my door step six months ago with her suite case in her hand i forgot all about the bet.

When we reached school i told sebastian that the bet was over.

he teased me about chickening out but i didnt give a fuck.

when clary fainted during my and jons fight i got scared , that was the time i realised that how much i love her.

after rat face took her i told jon about the bet , he punched me.

i told him how much i loved her but he didnt believe me.

but luke was finally able to convince him.

so luke and jon agreed never to bring it up again as it would hurt clary.

so here i am laying beside her , thinking about that god awful bet.

i was drunk and i would never objectify a women like that.

the bet never mattered.

sebastian brought up the bet 3 days ago and well it didnt go well.

jon had to break us up.

after much argument sebastian agreed never to bring it up again.

jon and i agreed never to tell clary again.

everything is perfect , but for how long?

sebastian can open his mouth anytime.

it scares me to loose the only thing that matters in my life.

i hugged her closer and closed my eyes.

 **i am sorry for the delay but i was busy with my other story.**

 **thankyou so much for the reviews.**

 **i will try to update as soon as i can**


	11. Chapter 11 :- AN

**Hello everyone , I just wanted you all to know that this story has been discontinued.**

 **I will be taking a break from fanfic after completing DIH and that break maybe permanent but i could be back with another story but i am sure as hell that it wont be a TMI fanfic. I am done with this fandom.**

 **So i am sorry once again , i hope you understand.**


End file.
